1. FIELD OF INVENTION
This invention relates to a wood tapping machine, more particularly to one which includes a cutting device with a tapping rod so that said tapping machine can form threads on or in a piece of wood.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
A conventional wood tapping machine comprises a machine body having a headstock with a cutting device, a guiding path disposed on the machine body and a toolrest slidably provided on the guiding path. The cutting device is usually rotated by a motor. A drawback of the conventional wood tapping machine is that though it can cut, shave and shape a piece of wood, it can not form threads on and/or in the piece of wood. After the pieces of wood are cut and shaped into the desired configuration, they are nailed together so as to form furniture. The nailing procedure results in damage to the pieces of wood.